


The First Possession of Mary Wardwell

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mary’s possession could be considered as non con as she’s not aware of it while it's happening, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but i mean, so could her canon possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: On her 30th birthday, a very different Mary Wardwell than we are first presented with decides to get blackout drunk. Little does she know, the real party didn’t even start until after she’d passed out. Lilith has had her eye on Mary for a very long time, and tonight seems like as good a time as any to take her for a test drive.





	The First Possession of Mary Wardwell

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh boy, where to start explaining myself with this. Firstly, I think we should all take a moment and blame Michelle’s character from Green Wing for giving me too many insane ideas. 
> 
> Secondly, I have a headcanon that Mary didn’t always have the personality of a church mouse. Nobody that truly demure enjoys horror movies that much. 
> 
> Thirdly, I wanted to see not only a Zelda before they had to raise Sabrina (because we all know Zelda was the wildest of the bunch when they were younger), but I also wanted to throw a party in that house because it is too perfect to NOT have a party in. 
> 
> So you throw all that together and here’s what ya get, if you need me I’ll be taking another cold shower.

Mary sat in front of her mirror, glass of red wine in her hand, and tried not to think about what today meant.

 _It’s only a number,_ Mary thought to herself, sipping her wine, _no need to make a big deal about it. Just because you’re not married yet, don’t have any children, and you’re stuck teaching civics to a bunch of teenagers doesn’t mean you’re not successful._

She slowly turned her face in the mirror; standing, she examined her body. Cased in black lace, she turned, admiring the way her body remained toned and perky. She raised a brow at herself in the mirror, smirking.

_At least you’re still hot._

Mary tossed her hair a few times, shaking out the wild curls so they lay nicely on her shoulders. She slid on a black silk dress, it hugged her every curve, coming to a stop just above her knee with just a little teasing slit up the side of her thigh. Leaning in close to her mirror, she ran one perfectly manicured red nail along the edge of her lips, removing any errant lipstick of the same blood red shade. Satisfied, she threw back the rest of her wine, grabbing her small clutch and heading out the door.

 _After all,_ Mary thought to herself, _you only turn 30 once, may as well send off my 20s with a bang._

* * *

 

  
Mary arrived at the party that some of her friends and coworkers had thrown for her. The atmosphere was dreadfully stale, as one might expect from middle aged high school teachers. Luckily for Mary though, there was an open bar. And who would deny the birthday girl another drink?

After a few hours, Mary had made a herculean effort on cleaning out the stock of alcohol and soon found herself passed out on the floor of the bathroom. Outside the open window, perched on a nearby branch, a raven cawed.

Like a warm breeze, Lilith swept in through the window, pouring her essence into the woman currently passed out on the floor. As she slowly took possession of Mary’s (highly intoxicated) body, Lilith let herself fill the woman completely.

Lilith pushed herself up, having to close her eyes at the way her vision swam. She chuckled darkly.

_This mortal really has outdone herself. Let’s just clear a bit of that up, shall we?_

She focused her magic on the alcohol in Mary’s bloodstream, negating just enough of it so that she could move around without any consequence, but not so much that Lilith didn’t still feel very drunk. Which is no small feat, she really was quite impressed with the seemingly delicate woman.

Finally able to stand and open her eyes without the world flipping on its head, Lilith checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was a bit disheveled, lipstick and eyeliner a little smudged. Nothing a little magic couldn’t fix. Lilith snapped her fingers, Mary’s appearance returning to its pristine state from the beginning of the night.

Now all that was left for Lilith to do was find a _real_ party. She closed her eyes, reaching out for the highest concentration of magic nearby. Almost immediately, Lilith was drawn to the edge of the forest outside of town. The place was practically pulsing with magic, so Lilith allowed herself to follow that feeling. When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing outside of a large house that was alive with music and the sounds of revelry. She looked around and saw a sign out front.

_‘Spellman Mortuary  
Funerals, Burials & Rites’_

_Witches_. Lilith grinned.

She sauntered inside, the witches and warlocks so overflowing the house that they congregated out the door and along the porch as well. She drew the appreciative eyes of a fair few of them, sparing them a cursory glance before continuing on inside.

Music and voices echoed off the walls of the grand home. People in some rooms had formed dance floors, in other, more dimly lit rooms, Lilith could see the vague outlines of writhing bodies and hear the telltale sounds of the carnal pleasures happening within. She briefly considered joining them, it had been decades since she’d last been to a decent orgy. Just as she was about to dismiss the thought, however, movement caught her eye. Someone was exiting the room, their face cast in shadow as their outline busily tried to right their clothing. Then, from the darkness, a flushed redhead emerged, wearing a deep emerald cocktail dress with a plunging neckline, her fingers trying to comb through her mussed hair. Lilith stood there, staring openly until the woman noticed her. She continued on as if someone wasn’t gawking at her, readjusting the pearls around her neck and replacing the ones in her ears.

“See something you like, dear?” the redhead smirked, flipping her hair and somehow making ‘disheveled’ look chic. She lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before exhaling with a satisfied sigh. “I’m sure someone in there would love to have you.”

“And what if I’d rather have _you_ all to myself?” Lilith asked boldly, intrigued when the young witch before her didn’t even bat an eye, merely kept smoking with a small smirk on her face. She sidled right up to Lilith, giving her an appreciative once over before blowing her smoke directly into Lilith’s face.

“I’d say, ‘get in line.’” She stood in front of Lilith, who found her air of complete and total confidence and superiority maddening.

“I don’t do lines.” Lilith said.

The woman laughed, shaking her head.

“Well that’s a shame, I’m sure there are a plethora floating around.”

“Helluva party.” Lilith smirked.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, I am one of the hosts.” The woman said, extending a hand towards her. “Zelda Spellman.”

Lilith took her hand, placing a kiss on the back.

“Mary.” She lied, keeping hold of Zelda’s hand. She turned her wrist, flicking her tongue to lash across Zelda’s wrist. Zelda’s eyes darkened.

“Would you like a drink, Mary?” Zelda asked.

“I think I’m in the mood for something a little more substantial.” Lilith said.

“There are hors' dourves in the kitchen if you’re feeling peckish.” Zelda nodded behind her.

“Hmm,” Lilith hummed, letting her eyes fall to Zelda’s ample cleavage before meeting her eyes once more, “I think I’ve already found a snack.”

“Have you, now?” Zelda teased, pressing her body flush to Lilith’s.

“That is, if she’s not already spent from earlier activities?” Lilith challenged.

“Oh, I think you’ll find me quite insatiable, dear.” Zelda smirked. “I was merely getting warmed up.”

“Brilliant.”

Lilith leaned in, swiftly stealing a kiss from Zelda’s lips. She felt Zelda moan against her mouth, a gentle, almost purring sound. Zelda was the first to pull away.

Wordlessly, she took Lilith’s hand, guiding her through the throng of people into the large parlor that had been fitted with flashing lights and loud music. They wove through the mass of dancing bodies until they reached a clear spot. Zelda spun around, placing Lilith’s hands over her hips as she began to sway to the music. Lilith pressed close behind her, her hips fitting flush with the witch’s lovely backside. She swayed with Zelda, nose brushing her hair away from her neck so she could place teasing kisses and nips along the graceful column. Zelda leaned her head away, arching her neck into Lilith’s mouth and laying her head back onto her shoulder.

Lilith let her hands wander from Zelda’s hips, one gliding up over smooth silk covered ribs to tease at the edges of a breast, the other brushing the soft skin of a thigh, just under the edge of a high hemline. Zelda rolled back into her with the music, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted.

Lilith’s tongue laved at Zelda’s earlobe, sucking it into her mouth and biting lightly, the hand at her breast coming up to squeeze, making Zelda moan. The hand on her thigh crept higher, fingertips coming to brush against lace panties.

“Satan, I’ve missed witches.” Lilith purred in her ear. Zelda brought an arm up, fingers tangling in Lilith’s hair, her other hand lightly gripping Lilith’s wrist as she teased her center.

“Don’t get out much?” Zelda sighed.

“You could say that.” Lilith chuckled darkly.

“Well then,” Zelda said, guiding Lilith’s hand under her panties, “better make the most of it.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Lilith swirled her fingers around Zelda’s clit, placing hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck and the underside of her jaw.

Zelda’s hand on her wrist gripped tighter, nails beginning to dig into her skin. Lilith glanced around them. They were hardly the only two people engaged in such behavior, and most definitely not the least subtle about it. Zelda rolled her hips up into Lilith’s hand, her breathing growing labored. Lilith scraped her teeth along Zelda’s neck, biting down at the junction where neck meets shoulder, making Zelda gasp. She slid her fingers down then, letting them glide effortlessly into Zelda’s soaked cunt. Lilith set a fast pace, the heel of her hand pressing into Zelda’s clit with each motion. She briefly mused at whether all the moisture seeping from the witch was entirely her own, or if some belonged to one of the many warlocks in the other room. The thought brought out a strangely possessive edge to her actions, she found herself biting hard enough to bruise, which only spurred Zelda on.

“Oh, I love your teeth on me,” Zelda moaned, her body beginning to twitch in the first stages of orgasm, _“bite me.”_

Lilith happily obliged, sinking her teeth into the pale column of Zelda’s throat, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. She could feel the vibrations of Zelda’s shout through her teeth, fingers still pumping as Zelda’s hips faltered, the hand in Lilith’s hair fisting painfully.

 _“Fuck-”_ Zelda gasped, dragging Lilith’s mouth to meet her own in a fevered kiss, swallowing her cries as she came.

Lilith pulled her hand from Zelda, breaking their kiss as she brought her fingers towards her lips. Zelda quickly blinked back into the moment, her hand still wrapped around Lilith’s wrist. She quickly pulled those glistening fingers into her own mouth, making them both moan as she sucked them clean.

“Care for another round?” Lilith purred into her ear.

Zelda pulled Lilith’s fingers from her mouth with a sinful pop, grinning up at her.

“Upstairs. Now.” Zelda laced their fingers together, dragging her out of the room, not bothering to fix her dress where it had ridden up.

They brushed past the other witches and warlocks, barely garnering a passing glance. One warlock, however, a handsome young man with dark skin and a cigarette in his hand, gawked at them, his eyes widening.

“Auntie?” The warlock called, leaving the several witches and warlocks he had been engaged with. He pointed to Zelda’s neck. “You’re bleeding.”

“Yes, thank you Ambrose,” Zelda huffed at him, not stopping as she mounted the stairs, “I am aware.”

He simply raised his hands in surrender, going back to his entourage.

 _Smart boy._ Lilith chuckled, throwing him a sultry wink.

Zelda paused then, thinking for a moment before turning back to him.

“Actually, Ambrose,” Zelda started, Ambrose turned to her, “what’s that you’re smoking?”

Ambrose turned his head to look at the cigarette in his hand, a sly smile overcoming his embarrassed and uncomfortable expression.

“It’s weed, Auntie.” He replied. Zelda waved a hand at him.

“Come on, give it here.” Zelda said.

Ambrose merely raised his brows, shuffling over and handing it to her.

“Marvelous.” Zelda said, taking a drag. She exhaled it slowly, handing it back to Lilith. “Would you like some?”

Lilith shook her head, chuckling as she reached for it.

“Don’t mind if I do.” She said, following Zelda as she continued onwards.

They made their way upstairs quickly, Zelda stopping outside a door. She pushed it open to reveal a large room with two beds, pulling Lilith in behind her as she shut the door. They walked to the window, staring out at the moon and the stars as they passed the joint between them. When it was finished, they both had quite a pleasant high on top of their alcohol buzz. Lilith looked at Zelda, bathed in moonlight, and swore that, just for a moment, she was looking at Helen again. Helen of Troy, of Sparta. The woman who brought entire empires to their knees. Zelda, sensing eyes on her, looked up and met her gaze. Lilith leaned in, and so did Zelda.

And then they were kissing. Hot, passionate kisses, hands pushing and pulling at clothing until they fell naked on the far bed. Lilith gripped both Zelda’s wrists, pushing them down into the mattress as she kissed her, rolling her hips down against her. Abruptly, Zelda pulled back, a look of stubborn indignation on her face.

“I don’t bottom with women.” Zelda said matter-of-factly, flexing her fingers and trying to raise her arms. Lilith held her firm.

“You do tonight, my dear.” Lilith said wickedly.

“And just who do you think you are?” Zelda fumed, unable to decide if this show of force was condemnable or if it was just turning her on. Passion and fury had always been such close bedfellows for Zelda. Lilith let out a bark of laughter at this.

“Oh, honey,” she shook her head softly, “if you knew who I am, you’d be _begging_ me to take you.”

“Is that so?” Zelda asked, her voice steel.

“As it stands, I don’t think I’ll tell you.” Lilith taunted. “But you’re going to be begging me all the same.”

“Well,” Zelda huffed, “we’ll see about that.”

“Ooh, I do love a challenge.” Lilith smiled predatorily at her.

“I bet you do.”

Lilith gave a small, “hmm” of acknowledgement before sliding her body down Zelda’s. She left a burning trail of kisses and bites along flushed skin, down her abdomen across her hips. She skipped over Zelda’s center entirely and began the same treatment on the insides of her thighs. She teased Zelda to the point the witch was trembling in anticipation. Every time she got close to her goal, she would abruptly shift to another swath of skin, making Zelda groan in frustration. After the fourth or fifth time Lilith bypassed her weeping cunt, Zelda slammed her fists into the mattress.

“I thought you were going to fuck me, not play games all night.” Zelda whined. Lilith nipped her thigh.

“Ask me nicely.” She teased.

“Just fuck me already!” Zelda demanded. Lilith smacked her ass, tutting.

“Ah, ah,” she looked up at Zelda from between her thighs, her breath ghosting over glistening folds. “ask me nicely.”

 _“Please fuck me, for Satan’s sake!”_ Zelda groaned.

“There’s a good girl.” Lilith grinned, promptly burying her face in Zelda’s sweet cunt.

Her taste was as divine as the mewling noises coming from her lips. Lilith quickly grew addicted to the taste, tongue and lips lapping up as much of it as she could get. Zelda’s thighs gripped her head tightly, one hand fisting in her hair, the other in the sheets as she rode Lilith’s face.

Lilith worked her whole jaw against her, tongue and lips and a hint of teeth working in perfect tandem to drive Zelda to a quivering mess. With each swirl of her tongue around Zelda’s swollen clit, her cries grew just a little higher in pitch. Lilith gripped her thighs hard enough to bruise, nails slicing into flesh and leaving red half moon marks, some bleeding. Somewhere above her, Lilith registered Zelda screaming something that sounded like “ _don’t stop”_ over and over. With a final bit of suction, Zelda was gone, gushing over Lilith’s chin as she shouted her release. Lilith devoutly lapped up every bit, unable to get enough, until Zelda’s hand weakly pushed her away.

Lilith pulled back, laying her head to rest on Zelda’s thigh, tracing nonsense patterns into her abdomen. Zelda looked incredible. Head thrown back, mouth agape, eyes slammed shut. Her breathing was labored, and her hair was a mess. A thin sheen of sweat covered her skin. Lilith thought the tiny beads looked like stars, reflecting the moonlight streaming through the window. Millions of small constellations on flushed skin.

She slid up next to Zelda, tenderly brushing her hair from her face and placing light kisses on her eyes and cheeks. Eventually Zelda came back to herself enough to angle the next kiss towards her mouth, meeting Lilith’s kiss with a slow and languorous one. When they both needed air, Lilith pulled back, resting their foreheads together. Suddenly, Zelda started giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Lilith laughed.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Zelda said. “You’re very good at that.”

“Well, thank you.” Lilith pressed a quick peck to her lips.

“Hmm,” Zelda sighed, resting back against the pillows. “Would you mind, in the top drawer of the nightstand on your side, there’s a small glass vial, would you grab it darling?”

Intrigued, Lilith complied, finding the vial of what appeared to be a pale violet powder.

“This?” she asked, holding it up.

“That’s the one, thank you.” Zelda said, smiling.

“What is it?” Lilith asked.

“Oh, cocaine mostly, with a bit of nightshade.” Zelda smirked at her.

“Exciting.” Lilith grinned.

“Help yourself.”

Lilith leaned back over her, devilish glint in her eye. She slid down Zelda’s body til she hovered over her abdomen. There, she poured a thin line of the powder between her hips. Zelda just watched her.

Lilith leaned in, pressing a nostril to Zelda’s skin and ripping the line down. Lilith had to blink back tears as it rushed to her head, burning down her nose and dripping into her throat. She shook her head.

“Satan preserve us, _fuck.”_ Lilith exclaimed, brushing the excess powder from her nose and rubbing it inside her gums.

“Yes, it does smart a bit going down, but give it a minute.” Zelda chuckled.

After a few seconds, the headrush faded into a full body feeling of bliss. It hit her so suddenly, Lilith found herself unable to remain upright. She slumped over onto the pillows next to Zelda, who merely smirked and took the vial from her limp fingers. She placed a quick peck to Lilith’s lips before pulling back. For a moment, Lilith seemed to forget which one of them the demon was.

“My turn.”

Zelda slid down Lilith’s body, settling between her thighs and spreading her legs apart so that one thigh lay flat on the mattress. Zelda poured a line just past her groin, putting the vial back on the table. She leaned down, ripping her line as well and quickly licking the remaining powder off her skin. So caught up were they that neither of them had noticed the door open. Or an oblivious blonde walking through it.

“Zelds, I’m having an early night, wasn’t expecting you to be as well-”

 _“FOR THE LOVE OF LUCIFER, HILDEGARD, GET OUT!”_ Zelda roared, finally making Hilda look up properly. Upon seeing her sister having apparently just done drugs off another naked woman, Hilda appeared to have realized her mistake.

“OH DEAR,” Hilda screamed, running from the room and slamming the door behind her.

Zelda fumed, staring at the closed door. She started to stand, Lilith weakly reaching up after her.

“Hey, hey, where are you going?” Lilith slurred.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I have to go murder my sister.” Zelda seethed.

Lilith managed to get a decent grip on one arm.

“Nooo, no no,” Lilith pleaded, “stay here and murder me.”

That seemed to snap Zelda out of it, she barked out a laugh as her shoulders slumped. She turned to look at Lilith, still spread out on the bed beneath her.

“I suppose Hilda can wait until later. You do look rather tempting.” Zelda leaned over her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Zelda shifted, sliding a thigh between Lilith’s legs and pressing it against her center. Lilith moaned into her mouth, rubbing herself against the strong muscle.

“Mmmh,” Lilith groaned as her head hit the pillows, “you can be top now, dear, I rather like the look of you on top of me.”

“You’ll like the feel of me inside of you even better.” Zelda said roughly, pressing their lips together once more.

They began moving together, Lilith raising her own thigh against Zelda. Their moans filled the room as they slid against each other, Zelda reaching down between them to quickly rub at Lilith’s clit before swiftly entering her with two fingers. Lilith scratched lines down Zelda’s back, holding her impossibly close as they both climbed higher and higher. Zelda left bruising kisses along her neck, bite marks on her chest, each new point of contact adding fuel to the fire within them.

“Oh fuck me, _fuck,_ Zeld-” Lilith gasped, suddenly seizing up, face contorted in pleasure. Zelda kept rocking against her, still driving her own fingers deeper into Lilith as she chased her own release. This steady overstimulation drove Lilith from the edge of one orgasm straight into another, yelling and swearing, until Zelda reached her climax as well.

Zelda collapsed on top of her, face nestled in her neck as they tried to catch their breath.

 _“Fuck,”_ Zelda whispered after a time, “where have _you_ been hiding?”

Lilith’s chest rumbled with low laughter.

“Oh, darling,” she sighed, pressing a kiss to Zelda’s temple, “you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. But perhaps I will one day.”

“Are you always this cryptic?” Zelda asked sardonically.

“Only when I’m freshly fucked by a beautiful witch.” She retorted.

“Hmm.” Zelda sighed. She mustered up the strength to roll over to Lilith’s side, gently removing her fingers. Lilith quirked an eyebrow at her, grabbing her wrist and guiding her wet fingers to her lips. Sucking each digit clean, Lilith enjoyed the look of insatiable lust that crossed over Zelda’s features.

“Fair’s fair.” Lilith quipped, lacing their fingers together and resting them on her stomach.

Zelda curled up into her side, beginning to doze. Lilith had thought she’d fallen asleep until she spoke softly.

“You know, I’m not usually a ‘stay around and cuddle’ type of person. Or a ‘stay the night’ kind of person.”

“But?” Lilith prompted.

“Would you like to stay the night and cuddle?” Zelda asked, so quietly she almost didn’t hear. In response, Lilith shifted, pulling the sheets up over them and pulling Zelda close.

Zelda hummed happily, resting her head on Lilith’s chest.

“Perhaps I might call you, after this?” Zelda asked.

“Perhaps.” Lilith said, trying not to betray the sound of her own disappointment that it simply wasn’t meant to be. “Sleep, now, darling.”

She waited until Zelda was fast asleep, even giving herself a precious few hours to just lay there and appreciate the feeling. Eventually though, Lilith knew her time was up. So as not to disturb Zelda by getting up, she pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead before teleporting back to Mary Wardwell’s cottage.

She had a passing glance at herself in Mary’s full body mirror on her way to bed. She turned, smiling at all the marks from Zelda’s teeth and nails. Bruises, scratches, and dried blood littered her skin. Sighing, she waved a hand over herself, watching the beautiful marks all disappear. Before laying down, she had one last wicked thought. Grabbing a tube of lipstick from her vanity, Lilith uncapped it, going to the mirror and writing a large ‘Z’ inside of a loveheart.

 _Let’s just see what Mary makes of that in the morning._ Lilith smirked.

Sighing, she went and lay down in the bed, allowing sleep to wash over her. When her body was unconscious, Lilith departed, wishing it a fond farewell on her way back to Hell.

* * *

 

  
The next morning, Mary woke up with the mother of all hangovers. Her head felt like it was splitting open, she couldn’t open her eyes without her stomach wanting to turn itself inside out, and her whole body _ached_. She let herself lay there, groaning in misery for a while before crawling, eyes closed, to the bathroom. She managed to get into a cold shower, the water doing wonders for her nausea.

Freshly showered, she made her way back out into her bedroom, stopping in her tracks when she saw what was written on her mirror.

 _‘Z’?_ Mary thought, _Who the hell was that supposed to be?_

Mary shook her head firmly.

 _That’s it. That’s it, I’m never drinking again. Nope, that. Is._ It.

On a branch outside Mary’s bedroom window, a raven cawed.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: don’t snort nightshade, guys, you’re gonna have a bad time. 
> 
> This could technically be considered a prequel to my other work ‘What Do You (Really, Really) Want?’ but they could also both be read separately and make enough sense.


End file.
